


The Club

by Victor2K



Category: Brides Romances (Comics), Love Secrets (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Clothed Sex, Clothing, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hat fetish, M/M, Orgy, Secret club, Sex Club, Threesome, Vintage Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: A secret club where people from the most different walks of live surrender to their desires and change their lives, for the good and the better. Everything with sex as a mean to do it
Relationships: Various Characters - Relationship





	The Club

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,   
as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.

I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor do I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat a parody.  
With adult content. 

Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story. Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.

If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

The Club – Chapter 01 – The First Two  
By Victor2K

Let’s take you to a nice penthouse at a fancy upper class apartment building in New York City. Yes, it could be any ordinary penthouse wealthy people buy to live among the who’s who of fame, brightness and money smarts. The place where one with money in the bank could buy to live a good life close to everything Big Apple offers to the ones who can buy it.

It could be one of those. But the wishes of its owner would make that place not like any ordinary penthouse for rich people.

That house was owned by one named Wilma Bentley. A woman around her late 30s, she is a perfect example one could call a ‘self-made woman’ Instead of heeding on the prospects of a good marriage or a career at some company, she decided to take the business world route. And she was overwhelmingly successful on those ventures.

Wilma won most money than many people think of, investing in so many stuff and getting the benefits of getting the right way to bet her cash on whatever thing could lead to more gains and then preserve them at many trust funds. Thus, she was one of the most envied and respected women around. However, with a cost.

That cost was the woman didn’t have the love and sexual life she desired. As a person with a near infinite sex drive, she had many boyfriends and even girlfriends, but very few caught her fancy other than dating two of three times. Mostly, Wilma feared to attract ones that only would be interested on her wallet and trust funds. Not that made her feel like an old maid, but on her age, most of the women are or married or divorced or hooking with some ‘young meat’.

But that is what made her have an idea to make her sexual life better, and of course, get something in return for that. And that idea was to be discussed at her luxurious penthouse, with all of the state of the art devices plus some of the finest decoration pieces around. At a couch, she sported her orange dress and skirt, with black piping. And her trusty pillbox orange-and-black hat, with her hair tied back.

*DING DONG*

“It’s open”

Soon, came from the door another woman with a luxurious styled red dress with a plate hat in the same color. That lady was Nicolet D’Arcy, a wealthy adventuress and longtime friend of Wilma who came to hear her pal’s latest idea. When she arrived, Wilma stood up to cheer and welcome her friends, with hugs and kisses.

“You did tell me by the phone you had an excellent idea for me, Wilma. So, I am eager to know what it is”

“Well, why don’t you sit and have a glass of gin while we discuss”

“Would be adorable, darling”

Wilma didn’t share the taste for adventures and stunts Nicolet had. But there were two things both had in so much common. First, they liked to invest on anything their eyes were set. Second, both craved for the hottest sex experiences. And this is was the reason Ms. Bentley called her friend for a pleasant meeting at her place.

“So, don’t hide anything about what you want to speak about”

“Nicolet, darling… I think I had the best idea I could have in my whole life”

“Best idea? Better than investing on shipbuilding and those winter resorts in Colorado?”, asked Nicolet while sipping a glass of the beverage

“Actually is so much better than that I can only wonder it was a message from God to me”, said Wilma.

“Gee, Wilma… I know you had some crazy ideas during your life, but to me, that sounds you were to break all the records there are”

“If it’s crazy, then lock me up, darling! Because what I have in mind is going to set the society and the world alight”

“Stop with the bravado and tell me what the fuck this idea is about!”

“Okay…”, Wilma sipped a glass of her own before warning her good friend. “But I’ll have to tell you that this idea will be capable to shock even you, Nicolet”

“And there is anything in this world still capable to awe me, Wilma?”

“Yes, it is. What I want to offer you will shock not only you, but the entire world”

“Care to finally tell me what it is?”, said an eager and anxiously curious Nicolet D’Arcey.

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, Nic”, said Wilma before putting her glass at the wooden table. “Well, what I want to offer you is a partnership on a venture that will change the world we are living”

“The way you are bragging as you speak, I imagine it might be me something like a spaceship, a computer or anything to end hunger”

“I don’t know if my idea will be able to do that, but surely it will give us a plenty to do with the profits”

“Cut the crap, Wilma, and go to the point”

“Anyway… I am thinking to do a sort of a private club for ladies and gentlemen”

“It’s serious this is your ‘world changing’ idea? A private club? There are plenty of these in New York! Let alone this world”

“Actually, this one won’t be like any other. It will be a private club where people will join to have sex with each other. And I want you to be be my partner in my little venture”, explained Wilma Bentley.

Quickly Nicolet gasped, as predicted by her mate, when she said that, do not believing on the proposal made by her.

“Do you want me to do what?”

“Come on, Nic. You are as sex crazed as I am! And both of us are single and needing to mingle! We need to solve our lives and this club will be the perfect way for that”, justified Wilma.

“And how a club will solve our love problems? You know that I am single because my fiancé dumped me…”, Nicolet replied.

“And why that means this idea won’t be the greatest? We are going to solve your problems and earn a tidy sum of cash with it”

“How?”

“Well, charging entry fees to the ones who want to join, plus parties, celebrations and stuff. We are going to lure every fancy upper crust person in this world who wants to have a private time with him or herself letting their sexual urges go”

“I don’t know, but that smells me a bit of a scam. And Wilma Bentley isn’t a woman of getting into scams, I know pretty well”, the woman in scarlet dress and millinery pointed

“I guarantee you isn’t a scam, Nic. I’ve read somewhere that people are doing it at Europe. You don’t know how many people pay to have intimate moments. They earn millions only for this!”, explained the orange-dressed brunette.

“But it wouldn’t be illegal? Akin to prostitution?”

“If you want to gather with these hypocrites, so be it. But there won’t be any kind of prostitution ring in this plan. Well, if anybody wants to make business with their bodies, it’s their problem. But what we will charge is membership and other costs. Not the actual sex”

“I still don’t know if it’s safe enough, Wilma”, Nicolet was still doubtful of her friends’s plan.

“Believe me, it will work, Nicolet. Let’s try something: we will get some trial thing with this society. If it works, you will get a sizable part of future profits and stuff. If doesn’t, your money will be paid back in full”, Wilma explained. “Do you think this could work?”

“I don’t know. I guess I can give it a try… well, not that I don’t like the idea, but we gotta play safe here”

“It will be very safe, trust me”

“If you say so…”

“You don’t need to worry about it, Nic”, Wilma assured her friend putting her hands at her arms closer to the shoulders and looking to her eyes. “The only thing you need to do is to have fun”

“I can think of a million ways to get fun because of your idea, Wilma”

“Really? Have any idea?”

“Well, why don’t we have a little test drive for now, my dear friend”

“Oh, you dirty rascal”, Wilma grinned.

“Don’t you think the business partners do not like to have with each other as well? So why not sign those papers in our own way”, suggested Nicolet D’Arcey.

“I would love to”

If it some sort of ‘secret society’ dedicated to sexual gratification, why not those two try at first? And it was what Nicolet and Wilma began to do as they became closer to each other and, as if it wasn’t predictable, engaged into a kiss.

“Hmmmm…”

Those two weren’t strange to each other as lovers, had done it several ways. But that was a different situation from all the others they had sex with each other. It was a mix of a business relationship to blossom and pure lust between women, which was even more exciting for the way the ladies were dressed.

“Oh, Wilma… It does make hard to not get excited for you”

“Don’t you think my panties doesn’t cream when I see you, Nic?”

That passion was present at the ladies’ kissing, arms around their backs and even lying at the couch they were. Something very good to do after you seal a deal that might a life changer for both of them,

“Hmmm… I want you, Nicolet. I want you a lot!””

“Please, come over and get it, darling”, grinned Ms. D’Arcey to a very wicked Wilma Bentley.

***

Sitting at the couch, Nicolet had her legs open with Wilma between them. Fully undressed except by hats, gloves and some undergarments (underbust corsets without a bra and garters to Wilma and just garterbelts for Nicolet) and pantyhose were what the two lovers wore. 

And it wasn’t anything else that the two high class ladies needed that moment. For Nicolet, what she needed was to feel Wilma’s tongue play with her pussy in the best way possible.

“Wilma, you still are the best pussy licker I ever met. You bet every man I’ve met!”

“I’ve plenty of knowledge on that. Being single helps me to get that, Nic”

Nicolet’s hand was placed onto Wilma’s hat, patting it as her friend delivered a cunnilingus for the ages. You could see that the first doubts the red-hatted woman about what her friend proposed began to leave after the sex session started. Maybe then she began to realize the true meaning of what it was to be done.

“Never wondered that sealing a business deal like this could be so hot”, said Wilma as she lapped her friend’s slit with the kind of vigor not many men or women have.

It was a pleasure to Wilma Bentley to help friends in need. Well, Nicolet wasn’t actually in need, but as her friend wanted to show a way where she could give the real intentions of her new business venture, it was the right choice of action to do perform.

“Uhhh… Wilma, you make me feel so hot. Keep licking my cootie… uhhh yeah!”

“Your wish is an honor, Madame”

The two women were well-proven ‘hussies’ and were proud of that, which not many ladies were keen to do it even if they wished. But here we are talking about ladies who are enough set in their lives to not care about what the others will speak.

Wilma Bentley was on truly heat for pussy (and when she wasn’t?), thus giving all that she could give to Nicolet while furiously lapping and sucking her friend and business partner’s pussy, making the lady burst with delight while rubbing the tip of her fingers on her own cunt as if she anticipated she was to get that fun as well.

“Ahh… Wilma, I want your tongue so much! Ohh… give it to me!”

What one demands the other has to do if the asking is viable. Nicolet D’Arcey’s legs were all apart, while her lesbian love housed her head between them for her travail to savor the other woman’s pussy. The orange-dressed lady was to do whatever willing her friend wanted, because it was her wish as well.

But Wilma had as well wishes and she wanted as well to feel the pleasure of another woman at her pussy as much as she was giving it to Nicolet. This is why the pace of her masturbation went as furious as her cunnilingus and pussy kisses, anticipating the time Miss D’Arcey would enlist herself to give back the lovemaking.

“I can see in your eyes that you want me to do something with you, Wilma”, Nicole said.

“You know me so well… I just hate when I feel that I need to get my share. Am I being ungrateful?”, the other lesbian felt a bit uneasy to ask about getting her pussy pleased by her friend.

“If we are going to do it together, there is no way you can be ungrateful. By the pay, shared pleasure is way better than any other kind of delight”, D’Arcey replied with a smile.

Wilma exactly knew what Nicolet meant with that and soon she jumped on top of her business partner. And what better way to share pleasure than engaging into a hot 69?

That was their favorite position. The reason was too obvious: getting pleased simultaneously is way better than ‘wait for your turn’ and other issues that might plague sex and how the couples and groups deal with giving and taking delight.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Wilma”, Nicolet said before the lesbian duo started for real the lustful mutual cunnilingus. 

Right off the bat, the two women showed their deal should be celebrated with whatever means necessary to show how much they were into each other and a way to seal a partnership that would change their lives (and many others) forever…

“Ahhhh! Uhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhh!”

“Uhhh! Ohh! Hmmmmmm!”

Moaning was obligatory and fundamental to show the result of the ladies’ tongue work on each other. They lapped the respective lover’s cunt, without giving any rest. Wilma and Nicolet loved themselves so much that it wouldn’t just partial the pursuit of that delight.

As I said, those tongues worked hard to show the results they wanted and both women squealed the best they could to show how much they were into the Sapphic acts of love. Since they met for the first time, they knew they had the hots for each other and did not wait much for them to surrender to desire,

“This is way much better than signing contracts with paper!”

The 69 lasted longer than they believed, but why make a remark about it? Nicolet and Wilma ate pussy as long and as good as they wanted and that was the ‘handshake’ they needed to seal the deal for founding the ‘organization’.

“Ahhhhhhhh! Wilma! Gosh… I want to feel you all over my pussy! Give it to me!”

“Fuck! Hmm… I can’t believe this is so good… uhh…”

Knowing each other for so long made them understand how to make pleasure to be bigger and better. One knew where the other got the bigger jitters at their intimacies and did the maximum to enhance that. Those two moaned loud as they could inside that apartment’s couch, two women of society, glamour ladies who now wanted to share their ‘secrets’ to the rest of the world.

“Ahhhh… I am going to cum, Nic! I am going right now!”

“If we are going to cum, we shall do it fair”

‘Doing it far’ as an euphemism for ‘cumming together’, as there might be many words that man two people want to feel together and on ‘real time’ the climax of sexual relationship. Actually it was how they loved to do it, as both ladies wanted to feel at the same time the joy hit their bodies and minds, in a sense fusing both bodies in just one for a short period of time all in the name of love.

“Ahhh! Ahhhh! I am going to cum!”

“Me too! Uhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!

“Ohhhhh Yeahhhhh! God! Yeahhhhh! Give it to me now!”

The last line they said it together (with one or other different word), and no, they didn’t rehearsed that. Nicolet D’Arcey and Wilma Bentley came together through oral sex, both mouths sticky with girl juices as they found home on the lesbians’ mouth. It was how loved orgasm to be when doing each other and after an afternoon where they sowed the seeds of the club they just talked before and that will be the theme of this story.

After it was all over, Wilma and Nicolet, sweaty and naked, took some time to gaze to each other’s eyes, as Miss Bentley withdrew from the original 69 position. The apartment owner caressed his guest’s face, as both looked like they were twin souls, and maybe they were.

“It’s amazing when we do business together, Nic”

“Stop saying this is business, Wilma… we just love to fuck each other, that’s all”

“Then it’s my favorite kind of business, the one where pleasure comes together with it”, the orange-hatted woman smiled before she went to kiss Nicolet, now again laid on top of her lover. It was a very romantic kiss, but that was about to be abruptly finished by a male voice who seemed to be there without them having knowledge of it.

“It seems you were having fun without me”, said with a quite wicked tone the male voice.

“Well…”

Who is this voice? Will he join the ladies or not? These questions will be answered at the next chapter. Stay tuned


End file.
